1. Technical Field
At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image processing device and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image system may include a plurality of camera modules. The image system including a plurality of camera modules may process images obtained from the plurality of camera modules to produce one image.
In recent years, in order to enhance the quality of an image obtained from a plurality of camera modules, all or part of the plurality of camera modules may include an image stabilizer. The image stabilizers included in all or part of the plurality of camera modules may be of the same kind or different kinds.
A plurality of images corrected by the image stabilizer may undergo a rectification step. When a plurality of images subjected to the rectification step are generated as one image, image distortion may occur. Also, when some images corrected by the image stabilizer and the remaining images not corrected by the image stabilizer are generated as one image, image distortion may occur.